My Bloody Valentine
by Landy
Summary: this is it. the last chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I don't own nobody or the song. The song belongs to Good Charlotte.  
  
"Trish, did you have a good time last night?" Jeff Hardy asked his girlfriend of 1 year. "Yeah, it was the  
  
best." Trish replied taking hold of Jeff's hands. "Before or after dinner?" Jeff asked smiling. "After." Trish  
  
replied kissing Jeff.  
  
*Look at them, they make me so sick kissing, well if I can't have her then nobody will,* he thought to  
  
himself disgusted at the site of Jeff and Trish making out in the hallway, *well, at least Jeff won't have  
  
her.*  
  
[Oh my love.  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine.]  
  
"That was pretty good." Trish said leading Jeff to their locker room. "Ya know Jeff, today is Valentines  
  
Day." Trish commented. "Yeah, I know that's why I got these." Jeff replied handing Trish diamond  
  
earrings. "Oh my gosh Jeff, I. I don't know what to say, these don't amount to what I got you." Trish  
  
responded in a daze. "it doesn't matter." Jeff said kissing and nibbling on Trish's neck seductively and  
  
teasing. "Well, here's yours." Trish said handing Jeff the tiny black box. "Thanks," Jeff said opening the  
  
box to find 2 keys, "what are these?" "Well, I knew you needed a new dirt bike so.." Trish started to say but  
  
was cut off by Jeff. "You didn't." Jeff said shocked. "Well, yeah." Trish said. "Trish, I.. don't know what to  
  
say either, Trish, I love you." Jeff replied. "You love me?" Trish asked shocked. "Yes." Jeff replied "Jeff, I  
  
love you too." Trish replied kissing Jeff. "Well, maybe we oughta skip dinner." Jeff said whispering in  
  
Trish ear. "I'm hungry." Trish replied laughing. "You just had to say that." Jeff said. "Well, I am hungry."  
  
Trish replied getting her things as Jeff did to. "Trish, a lot of the guys have, well, they've been looking at  
  
you for the past month, why?" Jeff asked with caution so she wouldn't get upset. "Jeff, I don't know, ever  
  
since all the other divas, except Victoria, Jazz, Molly, and myself, left the WWE, the guys have been  
  
wanting a girlfriend," Trish replied placing an assuring hand on Jeff's shoulder, (ok, right there about the  
  
guys. The guys= the wrestlers.) " Jeff, I love you, I will never leave you, promise me you'll never leave  
  
me?" Trish asked. "Trish, I love you, I promise I'll never leave you." Jeff responded kissing Trish then  
  
hugging her tightly.  
  
[The night he died  
  
you mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
one last time  
  
oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was.  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read "A LOVER DIED"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine.]  
  
You'd think they were alone in the room right? Wrong, he was always there, watching the one he loved,  
  
Trish Stratus, but he didn't understand why she was going out with Jeff Hardy. What did she see in Jeff that  
  
he didn't have. All the girls liked him, even though he was a heel, he had the body, the voice, the smile and  
  
he was a top contender.  
  
"You ready?" Jeff asked throwing his and Trish's stuff over his shoulder and leaving one hand open for  
  
Trish's hand. "Yeah." Trish replied taking Jeff warm soft hand and opening the door to leave. "This is  
  
gonna be harder than I thought," he said coming out of the dark after the door closed, "you'll be mine."  
  
[One last time  
  
oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight.  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do  
  
'cause I'm so in love with you  
  
oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start and new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight.]  
  
Ok, the first chapter is up. Can you guess who it is? Anyways, tell me what you think. Did you love it or hate it? Laterz  
Jae 


	2. chapter2

Wow, I'm back to post chapter 2. Again, I don't own anybody. If u want to use my stories, please ask me. K.  
  
"So Jeff, I heard Matt and Stacy are getting pretty friendly." Trish insisted grabbing her keys out of her  
  
pocket and opening the car doors. "Well yeah, him and Stacy went out for dinner and a movie and things  
  
went good." Jeff replied loading Trish's and his stuff. "Well, at least Lita is happy with Andrew (Test)."  
  
Trish said starting her car up. "Yeah, I guess we are all happy now." Jeff said getting in on the passenger's  
  
side and kissing Trish on the cheek. "Yeah, we are all happy now." Trish replied driving out of the parking  
  
lot and not noticing the black car following them. "Why don't you take my car tonight and pick me up in  
  
the morning, considering how we are in Toronto." Trish said pulling into the parking lot of one of the  
  
fanciest restaurants in town. "Sure." Jeff replied wrapping his arm around Trish waist. *Man, now I  
  
wonder how long their going to be in there* he thought parking in the lot across the street from Trish and  
  
Jeff.  
  
1 Hour and 30 mins Later.  
  
"Well Jeff, I'm tired." Trish said getting in on the passenger's side, so Jeff could drive. "Are you sure I can't  
  
spend the night?" Jeff asked with puppy dog eyes. "Jeff, you know you can't." Trish replied playfully  
  
hitting Jeff on the shoulder. "Fine, you win." Jeff said pulling out of the lot. *Finally* he thought chasing  
  
after the two. "So, are you gonna come to Cameron for the Valentines party this weekend?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trish replied, "as long as you're there." "Well, do you think Lita and Andrew will get married,  
  
considering they've been going out for 2 years?" Trish asked. "Yeah, I mean he's been thinking about it."  
  
Jeff replied taking hold of Trish's hand and smiling a warm smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Trish said getting her things. "Yeah, can't wait to see you."  
  
Jeff said kissing Trish passiontly and forcefully. "Mmmh." Trish replied when they broke apart.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow my love." Jeff said getting in the car and waiting till Trish shut her door.  
  
*Nice house Trish * he thought starting the car up and following Jeff to Trish's cousin's house that Jeff was  
  
staying in for the night.  
  
"Man, this is a nice house." Jeff said to himself. Jeff slowly reached into his pocket for the keys to  
  
the house while breathing in the Canadian air. "Ga, Trish's family is loaded," Jeff laughed to himself  
  
admiring the furniture, "now, where's the bedroom, oh, here we go." Jeff said taking his shoes and shirt off  
  
and laying down, not knowing "he" was standing outside of the bedroom window. *You'll be mine soon*  
  
he thought picking the window lock, climbing in the bedroom, and then hitting Jeff with the bat, that he  
  
brought.  
  
"Come on Jeff, wake up," he said while pushing Jeff's head around, he had tied Jeff to the bed  
  
post. Jeff could only move his head. "You little bastard, thought you could take the love of my life away  
  
from me and make her yours!, well, you have a lot to learn." "What do you want?" Jeff asked feeling blood  
  
trickle down from his nose. "It's so simple, I want you to leave Trish alone." He replied turning on the light,  
  
so Jeff could see him. "Trish doesn't want anything to do with you!" Jeff yelled opening his eyes that  
  
showed.  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Sorry, I just had to do that. Ok, so who do you think it is? Someone guessed it. Well, tell me what you think. Jae 


	3. 3

Wow, I'm actually updating on time. Lol. Ok, well, here u go.  
  
Dwayne [I guess that's how u spell his name.] (Rock) looking right at him, smiling an evil smile. "Well,  
  
now you know." Dwayne said walking towards Jeff. "Why?, why are you doing this?" Jeff asked in a hurt  
  
tone. "Because, you are with Trish," Dwayne answered, "and the only way I can have Trish is to get rid of  
  
you." "What the hell do you mean?!" Jeff asked angrily. "Its so obvious Jeff, I'm going to freaking kill you  
  
or at least rip youre throat out." Dwayne replied grabbing hold of Jeff's throat forcefully. "Please don't do  
  
this, please." Jeff begged trying to get loose and feeling tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Jeff, but you  
  
have to go." Dwayne said ripping Jeff's throat out with his bare hands then calling the police. "911?, there  
  
has been some disturbance from the house number 100 on Railroad street." Rock said hanging up and  
  
driving off to his hotel room.  
  
Ok, I know that was really short, but I barely had time to update. So, I'll update more this Thursday. Please review. Laterz. Landy 


	4. 4

I don't own anybody, except for Officer Lake and Officer Durant. This also has a lot of cussing.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"Yes?" Trish asked opening her door to find 2 policemen. "Miss Stratus, may we come in?" the brown  
  
haired officer asked. "Sure," Trish replied walking to her living room, "have a seat." "Ms. Stratus." the  
  
blonde haired guy started, but was cut off. "Call me Trish." Trish said sitting down. "My name is Officer  
  
Lake and this is Officer Durant," the blonde one said, "do you know a Mr. Jeff Hardy?" "Yeah, is he ok?"  
  
Trish asked worried. "I'm sorry, but he was found murdered at your cousin's house." Officer Lake  
  
informed. "Oh, are you sure?" Trish asked crying. "Yeah, his throat was ripped out." Officer Lake replied  
  
walking over to Trish and hugging her. "Miss, we're going to catch the bastard that did this." Officer Durant  
  
said. "I just saw Jeff an hour ago." Trish sobbed hysterically. "We're so sorry miss." Officer Lake said.  
  
RING. RING  
  
"Hello?," Officer Durant asked answering his cell, "ok, sure thing, we have to go Miss Stratus, but if you  
  
can think of anything to help us, here's my name and phone number." He said handing Trish a card."  
  
"Goodbye Miss." Officer Lake said closing the front door behind him and his partner.  
  
"Why Jeff, why, you said you'd never leave me?!" Trish yelled.  
  
RING. RING.  
  
"Hello?" Trish asked getting herself together.  
  
"Trish?, its me Dwayne."  
  
"Oh, her whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, just that I killed Jeff."  
  
At that moment Trish's heart stopped.  
  
"What?!" Trish asked standing up.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me, they haven't told you yet?" Dwayne said sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell?" Trish barely breathed out.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, but I had to do what I knew I had to do," Dwayne confessed, " I love you."  
  
"You fucking bastard! How can you say you love me after you just murdered my boyfriend?" Trish asked angrily.  
  
"I've always been in love with you. You've always been the one for me. We belong together." Dwayne said.  
  
"Fuck you! I've never had feelings for you. We don't belong together!" Trish yelled.  
  
"My love, tonight I'll wash my bloody hands and this week, hopefully tomorrow, we can start a new life together." Dwayne said.  
  
"Go to Hell! I'll never start a life with you!" Trish screamed as more tears fell.  
  
"Please don't cry?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Trish asked.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow at the old theatre." Dwayne demanded.  
  
"Fine, but after this you leave me, my family, and friends alone." Trish retorted.  
  
"Sorry, but we're meant to be, I can't leave you alone. Meet me at midnight. Dwayne said before he hung up.  
  
"Fuck you!" Trish yelled throwing her phone against the wall and sliding down it. All Trish could  
  
do was cry her eyes and heart out. She would meet Dwayne, but should she call the police?  
  
"Oh Trish, you'll see just how much I love you. I may not know much at all and I don't know  
  
wrong from right, but all I know is that I love you tonight." Dwayne said as he finished cleaning Jeff's  
  
blood from his hands and as Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine" faded from his stereo.  
  
Man, how cold is Dwayne? Anywho, next Monday I'll try to have chapter 5 up, and maybe a new story. Well, please review. Thanx 4 reading. Laterz. Landy. 


	5. the ending

Ok, here is the last chapter.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Hey Steve." Trish said entering the gun-room. "Uh Trish, exactly why do you wanna know how to use a  
  
gun?" Steve Williams (Stone Cold) asked. Word hadn't gotten out about Jeff yet. So, only Trish, Matt and  
  
Lita knew the awful news. "I just thought that I would learn. It looks fun to go target practicing." Trish lied.  
  
"OK whatever, grab that gun to your left and put on the goggles and earmuffs." Steve replied. So, for the  
  
next 3 and a half hours Trish learned enough how to operate and control a gun.  
  
"Well Trish, it's 11:30 p.m., we can try this again tomorrow." Steve suggested. "Uh ok, um, can  
  
you tell everybody that I love them?" Trish asked opening the door to her car. "Why?" Steve asked  
  
confused. "Just tell them, please?" Trish asked again. "Um, ok. Take care Trish." Steve replied as Trish  
  
sped away.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?" Trish asked answering her cell.  
  
"Hey, its me."  
  
"What do you want Dwayne?"  
  
"Just calling to make sure we're still on for tonight."  
  
"As much as I hate doing this, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Trish said hanging her cell up.  
  
"Man, I love it when she's feisty." Dwayne said to himself.  
  
"Dwayne, where are you?" Trish asked angrily entering the abandoned theatre. "Right here my love."  
  
Dwayne replied causing Trish to spin around. "What do you want?" Trish asked crossing her arms. "I told  
  
you, I want us to be together forever." Dwayne responded walking towards a candle lighted room. "Why  
  
can't you see that I don't want anything to do with you? You don't mean anything to me." Trish replied  
  
uncrossing her arms and following the man that murdered her beloved Jeff Hardy. "You don't mean that,"  
  
Dwayne replied picking a small black box up off of the table, "nothing can keep us apart, nothing." He  
  
finished, then took something small and shiny out of the box. "Oh really? Well, there's only one thing,"  
  
Trish said drawing the gun from her back that she stole from Steve, "and that's this bullet." Trish fired the  
  
gun and the bullet caught Dwayne off guard as it hit his left thigh, then another hit his right. He couldn't  
  
grab onto anything fast enough, so he fell. "What the fuck! You stupid bitch!" Dwayne yelled hurt. "I told  
  
you. You don't mean anything to me." Trish replied walking towards him and keeping the gun centered on  
  
Dwayne's heart. "Baby, I didn't mean to call you that, I'm sorry but dang." Dwayne said trying to pull  
  
himself up. "You killed Jeff. The only guy I ever loved. When, you killed him, you killed me," Trish  
  
replied, "Jeff was all I had and he was me. Me and Jeff were one." "Whatever." Dwayne said. "Fuck you!  
  
You sick freak!" Trish yelled crying, because memories of Jeff came flooding back. His smile, his  
  
enchanting eyes, his soft southern voice, his warm and loving hugs, and his precious kisses. "Oh my gosh,  
  
you freaking bastard! I hope you burn in hell!" Trish screamed then pulled the trigger. The bullet hit  
  
Dwayne right in his cold heart and killing him instantly. Dwayne fell to the ground as a small 24k gold  
  
single diamond ring fell from his right hand. "I will forever love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy. My heart belongs  
  
to you Jeff and only you." Trish Stratus said before putting the gun to her head and pulling the trigger one  
  
last time.  
  
I'm finished. Please review. Did you hate it or love it? Laterz Landy. 


End file.
